mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble Shoes
Alexandru Rusu (Romanian) Oleg Virozub (Russian) Víctor Hugo Aguilar (Latin American Spanish) Yaroslav Chornenʹkyy (Ukrainian)}} Trouble Shoes is a male Earth pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season five episode Appleoosa's Most Wanted. He is an Appleloosa rodeo clown and former outlaw. He is called Troubleshoes Clyde in some promotional material. Development and design Trouble Shoes bears some conceptual similarity to G1 Woebegone and some similarities to a real Clydesdale horse. According to Shoes' voice actor Jim Miller, Trouble Shoes is the largest pony designed for the television series; his size does not appear to surpass that of Steel Buns, and he shares his body design with "Hammerhead McColt" and Rockhoof. Trouble Shoes as a colt was designed by Kora Kosicka. Miller's performance as Trouble Shoes was influenced by Eeyore from Winnie-the-Pooh and Karl Childers from Sling Blade. Depiction in the series Season five Trouble Shoes is described by Sheriff Silverstar as a notorious outlaw, known for ruining rodeos in at least two towns in Equestria. Due to his size, he is known for leaving large hoofprints at the scenes of his crimes. When Trouble Shoes' presence in Appleloosa threatens to cancel the Appleloosa Rodeo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo set out to catch him so they can take part in the rodeo and possibly earn their cutie marks. At a remote cabin in the nearby woods, the fillies meet the tall yet klutzy Trouble Shoes and realize that he means no harm. As Trouble Shoes shows the lost Crusaders the way back to Appleloosa, he tells them the story of how he got his cutie mark. When he was a colt, Trouble Shoes wanted to be a rodeo star, but due to his clumsiness, he kept publicly embarrassing himself. During his audition for rodeo school, he got his cutie mark—an upside-down horseshoe—and humiliated himself in front of the judges. Though he abandoned his dreams, Trouble Shoes still liked to watch the rodeo, but his bad luck caused mishaps every time, thus earning him a reputation as an outlaw. Trouble Shoes is soon apprehended by Sheriff Silverstar and placed in jail. With the Crusaders' help, he escapes from jail, joins the Appleloosa Rodeo, and discovers his true calling as a rodeo clown. However, he is exposed when his clown makeup washes off, prompting the Crusaders to defend him and clear up the misunderstanding. After taking responsibility for the trouble his past mistakes have caused, Trouble Shoes is accepted by the ponies of Appleloosa, and he becomes a full-time rodeo clown. Trouble Shoes appears through archive footage in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Season nine Trouble Shoes appears during the CMC Appreciation Day in The Last Crusade. In Growing Up is Hard to Do, Trouble Shoes appears on the dunk tank at the Appleloosa County Fair. In The Last Problem, Trouble Shoes briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Trouble Shoes appears as a colt in a photograph in episode 4 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Cutie Mark Magic". My Little Pony (mobile game) Trouble Shoes is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of him states, "Klutzy, clumsy and a little bit awkward, bad luck never rests for Trouble Shoes!" Promotional material Trouble Shoes is featured in the "One Million Friends" poster on the My Little Pony Facebook page. Trouble Shoes is referred to as "Troubleshoes Clyde" both in a May 4, 2015 post by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page and in official summaries of the episode Appleoosa's Most Wanted. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Trouble Shoes are included in the twenty-fourth wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Trouble Shoes, "He joins the rodeo with the help of his friends." Trouble Shoes appears on the Season 5 poster. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Equestrian Odysseys, Trouble Shoes is featured on card #102 R, appears and is mentioned on card #112 C, and appears on card #190 U. Quotes Gallery See also * * References de:Trouble Shoes es:Trouble Shoes fr:Trouble Shoes pl:Troubleshoes Clyde pt:Trouble Shoes ru:Несчастная Подкова Category:Featured articles Category:Rodeo clowns Category:Supporting characters